A Faint Breath
by art-attacks
Summary: It's not even worth it anymore. Len is done, with everything. But what happens when an innocent girl finds him...and tries to turn his life around. She'll put everything she's got into thawing his frozen heart, and possibly falling in love with him along the way.
1. Chapter 1

A Faint Breath

* * *

Wind rushes from his lungs as he opens his eyes and stares at the entrance before him. He falls to his feet, heaviness pressing against him as he takes a step forward. The black arch held spikes, most pointing up into the sky with smaller ones branching off. They marked every war and horrendous outbreak that consumed people. The air was cool and carried the sound of soft ticks. The boy pauses slightly before continuing forward. A white garment hung off his slim body, somewhat coving his exposed pale skin. His bright blue eyes trained ahead of him, his blonde hair brushed against his shoulders. A glowing halo hung over his head as he walked, a set of white wings bouncing with each step. He stops in front of the large black doors. They slowly open, exposing the white interior. The high raised ceiling was littered with black cocoons. Large glass clocks  
let in light that painted the floor. The hall was bland, but very extensive.

"You are back."

The boy smiles softly as he looks towards the person that spoke. She beckons him to come forward, and he complies.

"That I am." he muses as his eyes take in her elaborate golden mask. It covered her eyes, twisting and curing to form a half circle from her nose up. Her dark lips were set in a frown as she sat straight, her white and gold dress covering the stairs before her. Three sets of wings were folded beside her, the halo with spikes coloring her in a soft gold hue.

"Stop." she says. The boy does as he's told. Her head tilts slightly to the side, the crystals that hung from the mask falling to the side slightly.

"There." she raises her garmented hands, a single large black claw pokes out from the end. The boy turns to see the cocoon she was pointing to.

"That one is yours." she says in her soft voice. The boy examines the cocoon closely. It was large, a soft glow emanating from the center. Two slits at the top glowed gold as the whole cocoon seemed to be humming. The boy cocks his head to this side, the cocoons hard exterior looking far from welcoming. He straightens and takes a deep breath as he extends his wings and pushes off the cold hard ground. The cocoon thrums with life as the center turns brighter. His angel was there, hiding in the protective darkness. He extends his arms as he flaps his wings.

"I promise to always love you as long as you watch over me-" he says in a sweet voice. The cocoon cracks, gold light pours out of the opening as the slits at the top come together before separating into small slits. The black cocoon pulls apart to show a small girl. The gold light fades as the girl cringes, curled in a ball. The boy watches her curiously as she lets go of her legs and sits up. She blinks her large blue eyes as she examines him. Her name. She was looking for a name.

"Rin." he breaths. Her eyes widen as they brighten. She launches herself at the boy. His wings falter as he falls back slightly. The blackness melts down from it's place on the ceiling and pulls itself together to form a body that looked much like the boys, but in black. It's golden eyes lock on Rin as she clings to the boy. Her small wings jut in awkward angles as the boy wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

"I will watch over you." she promises as she pulls away from him. He smiles kindly at her as he slowly pulls her away to set her in her feet before landing himself.

"Your training begins now young guardian." the woman with the golden mask says softly as she beckons another winged person in. Rin blinks before bowing lowly and turning back to the boy with a large smile.

"What's first?" she asks excitedly as the boy leads her towards the doors he came in through.

"First I must teach you to fly, so that you can always come back here. Then I will teach what is right and what is wrong." he says as the doors open and he walks out. The wind caresses them as they walk down the path.

"Len?" a voice whispers in the wind. The boy frowns, but ignores the sound.

"We'll start here." he says as he turns to face her. He flaps his wings and raises to his toes before pushing off the ground and flying outward. Wind moves his blonde bangs out of his eyes as he holds his arms to Rin.

"I'll catch you." he promises. She frowns as she looks down, her brow creases in determination. The ticking of clicks becomes louder. Rin flaps her wings before jumping of the ledge. Chimes resound.

"LEN?!" The voice screams. The boys eyes widen as he screams in pain. His wings explode and he quiets, his eyes closing as he falls. Rin screams as her wings fail, following after the boy. The shadowy boy narrows his eyes as he jumps, he melts back to blackness and wraps around Rin protectively.

Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ

I groan in pain as I open my eyes slowly, light makes me squint.

"Thank god." I turn my silted gaze to Miku. She had tears in her eyes as she looked down at me. I groan again and turn away from her.

"What do you think you were doing?! What were you trying to prove?!" she shrieks. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want anything right now, besides to be dead.

"Answer me Len!" she demands as tears coat her voice.

"I forgot how many I was taking." I lie as I open my eyes to fully look at her.

"You forgot to not take 20?" she shouts. I look at her boredly.

"Is your life really that bad?! Do you really want to die that much?!" she screams at me, her eyes were in a rage.

"Yes."

"You are impossible! I'm here! I care! Look at me! I'm here for you." she whispers. I sigh as I sit up and wince.

"Hand me that water." She looks at me sadly.

"Mom and dad don't want me near you." she breaths. I massage my temples as I swallow roughly and lean forward to grab the cup of water myself. I look back at Miku to find her watching me, waiting for me to say something.

"Oh?" I say lamely.

"They don't want me to be friends with a suicidal person." she whispers in tears. I look at her in slight shock.

"Since when do you listen to your parents?"

"Since I walked in to your house to find you not breathing. You scared me Len. I thought you died." she sobs. Tears sting my eyes and I blink them away.

"I'm sorry." I mutter as I look away, not really meaning it.

"I can't do this Len. I can't keep worrying about you. I just can't." I turn back to look at her. She tightens her grip on her purse strap as she turns on her heel and walks away. My throat feels dry and I watch her.

"Bye Len." she whispers as she walks out. I stare after her silently. Nothing else I could do. The drowning feeling came back and I felt nothing but heaviness and pressure on my my chest as I close my eyes and just focus on breathing.

（＾ω＾）

"Thank you for coming, please be more careful." the cheerful nurse says as she hands me a receipt. I grab the paper and shove it into my sweatshirt pocket as I walk out. The gray clouds mirrored my attitude for the day. For everyday actually. I push my bangs back as I walk forward and stop at the crosswalk. Fishing around my jean pockets, I pull out a cigarette.

"Don't do that!" a high pitched voice yelps as hands pull the cigarette out of my hands and throws it on the ground.

"What the hell?!" I demand as I glare at her. She looks at me with wide innocent blue eyes. She was wearing nothing but an oversized shirt. My eyes widen in shock as I take a step back.

"W-where are your clothes?!" I demand as I look down. Her toes curl as she rocks back onto her heels.

"Aren't these clothes? Are they not? Are they wrong?" she asks in confusion. I tsk as the cross walk dings and quickly walk across, ignoring the girl.

"I'm Rin!" she says brightly as she follows after me. I quickly walk into a back ally and she follows after me. I groan.

"Look." I snap as I turn and glare at her as we reach the other side. "I don't want friends. So just go AWAY." She blinks at me in confusion.

"But-"

"NO." I growl as I turn back and ignore her.

"Please- I don't know what I'm suppose to do..." she sobs. I roll my eyes. What a freak. Can't even-

"We'll help you."

"I can show you what you're suppose todo." I clench my teeth as my hand curls into fist. It's not my problem..

"Can you?!" she asks in astonishment. My eyes widen as I stop. She really had no idea does she. I look back to see two larger guys grabbing her arms, sick looks on their faces. Before I can stop myself I lung forward. My fist collides with one of the guys jaws. The other swings at me and I crush his nose before kneeing him roughly.

"You little brat-"

"Don't touch her!" I snap as I grab a wine bottle from the trash and crash it against the brick wall before threatening him with it.

"It's not even f'n worth it." he spits as he turns to walk away with what little dignity he has, his friend limping after him. I tsk as I throw the bottle into the trash and turn to the girl. Her eyes were wide in terror as she looks at me. I sigh tiredly.

"I won't hurt you." I say as I hold my hands up so show her I wouldn't do anything.

"Thank you!" she cries as she throws her arms around me and hugs me. Me eyes widen as I freeze.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I ask delicately.

"I'm saying thank you. Is this wrong?" she asks as she quickly pulls away. I make a face at her.

"What's wrong with you? Did you fall and hit your head?" I ask as I look her over. Her bangs fall in her eyes as she nods quickly.

"I did! I mean. I didn't hit my head. But I did fall!" she says happily. I take a step away from her.

"Oh, but Rei protected me so I didn't get hurt." she says quickly as she takes a step forward.

"Someone-" I shake my head and turn away. "Nevermind. Just go on home."

"What's a home?" she asks curiously.

"What?" I ask as I turn to look at her. She blinks at me and cocks her head. I massage my temples. Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything stup-

"Come with me." I sigh as I start walking. She giggles and follows after me happily.

"Don't run off. It's dangerous." I warn.

"Is that wrong?" she gasps. I push my bangs back as I heave a sigh.

"Yes. It's wrong." I grumble as I lead her through the ally.

ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

I shove the key into the keyhole and turn. Rin bounces behind me as I shove against the door and it slowly opens.

"Is this a 'home'?" she asks excitedly as she runs past me as if she owned it.

"Make yourself at home." I hiss drily. She twirls and looks around in awe.

"It's so nice. Is this right?" she asks looking at me.

"Yes? No? I don't know?" I frown as I shut the door behind me and lock it. She takes a deep breath and smiles.

"I like it."

"Okay?" What was I suppose to say?!

"Ka-ga-m-in-e?" she says, looking at junk mail.

"Yea, I'm Len Kagamine." I say, before frowning at her. "And you just followed me home. I'm a stranger. I could kill you!"

"You aren't a stranger! And you can't kill me." she giggles. I look at her and rub the back of my neck. Did I actually know this girl. I look her over. Bright innocent blue eyes, blonde hair, and pale skin... Nothing.

"Rin. Since you don't remember anything, I'll help you." I say slowly. She frowns before nodding in determination.

"Don't take to strangers. And you...need to change. That...outfit...is just asking for trouble. The stupid filth in this part of town can't control themselves." I sneer. Rin nods in understanding as she takes in my every word. She moves to walk around my table, but hits it. The round pills and bottle roll, the cup hitting the floor. She looks down at it and blinks.

"What's this?" she asks pointing.

"Nothing." I snap.

"I'm sorry..." she says softy as she steps away from the table. I dart forward and shove the pills into the bottle. There's a soft sniffle and I turn to look at Rin. Large tears roll down her cheeks as she looks at the floor.

"Why are you crying?!" I demand.

"I did- something wrong." she sobs, wringing her hands out. I bite my tongue to tell her to stop.

"Don't...cry..." I say lamely. She rubs at her eyes and looks at me. My eyes widen. Her look would put angels to shame.

"It was wrong." she sniffs. I sigh and take a deep breath and count to ten.

"It's okay." I mutter as I shove the bottle down a crack in the couch. I really shouldn't have brought her here. But as long as she has amnesia she's as good as dead out there. I clench my teeth. And to too it all off she reminds me of my little sister. I push the thought away.

"Just don't touch anything else. You can stay in my room. I'll sleep on the couch." I say as I point to the hallway. "It's all the way at the end of the hallway."

"Thank Len.." she says with a bright smile. She waits and I force a smile. Her eyes brighten and she races down the hallway. I groan and lay down on the couch.

I shouldn't have done this.

* * *

**_BLESS YOUR BEAUTIFUL HEARTS AND Souls_**

SO- review and let me know what you think ^^

Life over and out


	2. Chapter 2

A Faint Breath

* * *

A shrill scream pulls me from my fitful sleep. I launch off my couch and sprint down the hallway.

"Rin-" I yell as I throw my bedroom door open. Rin turns to look at me with terrified eyes as she holds up red hands to me. I kneel before her and pull the blood coated hands towards me.

"Dammit, what did you touch?" I demand as I wipe at the red quickly, trying to find the cut.

"I-I-I touched something." she stammers with wide eyes. "Red got on me. I got scared." I frown as I pull my hand back and look at the red on my fingers before sighing.

"It's just paint." I say as I grab a random piece of paper from the floor and put her hand on it.

"P-paint?" she asks curiously as she pulls her hand away and gasps in shock at the hand print that was there. She glares at the paper.

"It stole my hand!" she snaps as she points at it. I blink at her, she was utterly convinced it was her hand.

"No...it didn't. It...copied it." I explain as I grab the tube of red paint she opened. "Watch." I order as I squirt a little onto the paper before dipping a brush into it and painting a simple smiley face.

"I want to try!" Rin yelps as she grabs the paint brush from me and copies a smiley face. She smiles widely before painting another. I look at my red covered hands and freeze. The red paint did resemble blood.. Painting my hands red just like my sister blood did.

"Len...?"

"Don't touch anything else! I told you not to touch and you did!" I snap as I glare at Rin and clench my hand. She pulls away from me.

"I-I'm sorry.."

"Sorry won't fix this mess! Now I have to clean my carpet!"

"Len I didn't mean-"

"Just shut up!" I scream at her as I stand and stalk out of my room, slamming my door on the way out.

I relax as warm water coats my hands. I felt numbed. The red line swelling on my wrist. A door opens almost quietly before closing again. Breathing deeply I lean my head against the windowsill. I shouldn't have snapped at her... She hadn't done anything wrong. If anything she was like..a child. Asking if it was right or wrong. Copying me. I tsk as I straighten and turn the warm water off. I was the worst person she could've bumped into. She was probably crying again.. I dry my hands and stalk off to my room.

"I'm sorry..." she whispers, I push my door open slowly. She was scrubbing at the floor with a rag.

"Rin." I say as I drop to my knees. She stops and looks up at me, her kind eyes take me in as she smiles softly.

"Are you okay?" she asks. I look down at the spot she was scrubbing.

"You don't have to do that.." I say weakly as I ignore her question. I didn't actually have money to call the cleaners, and I'd have to eventually scrub it out anyway.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me." she says as she stand, swaying slightly as she moves her hands behind her. "I'll leave if you don't want me here."

"Rin- I...where would you go?" I ask looking up at her. She hesitates before glancing away. Ah, she doesn't know. I stand and grab her arms.

"Rin you can-" I freeze as she pulls one of her arms away from me.

"I...it...it hurts." she says as she looks up at me. I frown at her.

"Then let me see it. I'll put a bandaid on it."

"I want to take care of it." she says softly.

"Do you even know how?" I ask as I release her arm. Her brows crease as she bites her lip.

"I didn't think so. Let me see." I sigh as I hold my good hand out. She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Y-you should take care of yours first." she whispers. My eyes widen as I stare at her in shock. Please don't tell me she copied me..

"Rin. Let me see you arm." I say delicately. She hides her arm more and my temper flares.

"For the love of- Rin give me your arm!" I snap as I grab her arm.

"No! It's wrong! You'll be mad!" she sobs, as she pulls on her arm.

"I'm already mad!" I growl angrily. She gasps and slackens her arm. I pull her arm so I can see it and relax as I don't see any cuts. An ugly black bruise glared at me.

"Where'd you get this?" I ask, looking at her. She sobs into her other arm as she stammers.

"I-I-I-." she blubbers. I frown as I look it over, you can't really treat bruises.

"Come on...I'll make it right." I say softly as I pull her into the bathroom. She sniffles as she watches me take some cream and rub it over the bruise before wrapping it.

"There...see? It's all gone." I say as she examines it. She looks at me before grabbing my arm and hold it up. The puffy red cut on my arm stains my pale skin. I freeze in shock as Rin ever so gently rubs cream on it. She copies the exact way I wrapped hers. After the cut is completely wrapped she bends down and kisses it softly.

"There, see? It's all gone." she says in a gentle voice as she looks at me with bright blue eyes. My throat goes dry as I pull my wrist away from her.

"Why'd you do that?" I demand as I hold my bandaged arm close.

"Because you were hurt." she says softly. I clench my teeth as she looks at me with a small smile. My alarm sounds from my bedroom. I release the breath I was holding and maneuver around Rin. Ignoring what she had done.

"What's that?" she asks following me into my room.

"I don't think so." I say quickly as I push her out of my room and shut the door. "Stay there!" I order as I pull off my clothes.

"Len? What was that noise?" she asks. I shrug into a shirt and pants before tying my hair back. I open my door and Rin falls forward.

"Don't pry." I groan as I catch her and help balance her quickly before racing past her.

"I'm sorry. What are you doing?" she asks as she follows me into the kitchen. I open the fridge and find a single apple. My stomach growls and I grab it before shutting the door.

"It was my alarm, telling me to go to school." I say as I peel the apple before cutting it into slices. Rin's gaze zeros in on the apple slices I was setting down. I move to shove a whole slice into my mouth before stopping and taking a single bite.

"Here." I hold a slice to Rin and she takes it and puts the whole thing in her mouth before stopping any taking a bite. So she really is copying me. I shove four slices at her before eating one more.

"What is this?" she asks, holding up a slice.

"It's an apple." I muse absentmindedly as I shove my feet into a pair of shoes and grab my bag. Rin skips after me holding the slices in her hand. I wince as I look her over. I can't take her with me, but can she really stay here on her own?

"Rin." I say sternly as I cross my arms over my chest. She blinks at me innocently as she cocks her head to the side. "Do NOT leave this house. It's wrong. Don't touch anything. It's wrong. Am I clear?"

"I won't do anything wrong." she says solemnly. I relax slightly, hopefully she wasn't lying.

"I'll be home by 1." I promise as I hold up a single finger to her. She hold up a finger back and I nod. She smiles widely as I open the front door.

"Bye." I mutter as I walk out and shut the door.

\(/∇/)\ Rin's PoV

Len shuts the door and I frown at the closed door. Don't leave? Don't touch anything? I shuffle my feet against the ruffled green carpet.

"What can I do then?" I ask miserably. I turn and shuffle back into Len's room. My arm stung. Nothing I couldn't handle. But it hurt. There's a rustle and the door clicks before clicking again. I smile widely and race back to the door.

"Le- Rei!" I say brightly. Rei's gold eyes take me in and zero in on my arm.

"Are you okay?" he asks in a rough voice.

"Eh? Of course! I can take care of myself." I huff. He rolls my eyes and grabs my arm. I wince as he takes the bandage off.

"Rin." he says in a disappointed voice as he takes in the blackness.

"I...he..." I stammer softly. Rei smiles softly as he looks at me.

"Does it hurt?" he asks. I puff out my chest, he gives me a look and I deflate.

"Yes." I mumble. He laughs at me before dragging his thumb over the mark. I gasp in pain as he pulls his hand away and shakes it.

"There." he says, I take in my now clean arm.

"Thank you." I say softly. Rei shifts and I sigh softly.

"I know you want to go back.." I whisper. "You can go-"

"Rin you know just as well as I that I cannot simply just leave you." he grumbles. He wanted to leave...but not with out me. I was a guardian, I was a life. He was a protector, my protector. He took away all the harsh blemishes Len left on me. And he would keep taking those blemishes and pain away from me until he no longer could. Once that happened...I would take the blows...until I was covered in those horrid blemishes. After I'm covered in them...I would simply stop existing, and Len...would die.

"I know.." I whisper. Rei bumps my shoulder and smirks at me.

"Have you learned anything?" he asks. I blink at him before smiling happily.

"It is wrong to touch anything, and go outside!" I say brightly. Rei hums deeply in his throat.

"Then what are you going to do?" he asks. I frown as I look around the room before sighing, letting my shoulder drop.

"I don't know." I mumble.

"When will you learn to fly?" he asks softy. I rub my arm as I shuffle my feet.

"I don't know...can't you fly me?" I pout.

"I can't carry both of us for that long, and besides, I don't have wings." he points out. I bite my lip as I glance out the window.

"I don't know Rei...I can't fly unless someone teaches me.." I say softly.

"Well, it looks like we're staying here then doesn't it?" he asks. I turn to face him and he smiles at me before he melts together before changing into a new shape. A black bunny.

"What are you doing?" I giggle. Rei ignores me and I huff as I scoop him up and hold him close.

"Well, since we have nothing to do, maybe I can use the paint." I say as I pad off towards Len's room.

（≧∇≦）

I tap my pencil as I glare at the clock. It was ticking the seconds off incredibly slowly. We were working on the homework with what little time we had left. Rin could have gotten into anything by now...after 5 hours alone. Miku fidgets next to me and I sigh.

"Say what's on your mind." I mutter. Miku turns towards me and I meet her fierce green glare.

"Who was that girl you took home?" she demands.

"You were following me? I thought we weren't friends?" I muse.

"We aren't! I was worried about her." she snaps.

"Her name is Rin...she seems to have amnesia. She's like a child, wants to know if something is right or wrong." I say softly. Miku stares at me in shock before frowning.

"She can some stay with me."

"What?" I blink at her.

"I want her to stay with me. You live paycheck to paycheck. I can take care of her, and her medicine." Miku says softly. I frown at her before shrugging.

"If that's what's right." I say as the bell rings.

Miku and I walk to my apartment, the silence between us was sickening. I pull out my keys and unlock the door before shoving it open.

"Home." I call into the house as I slip my shoes off. Rin pronounces into the room and hugs me. She was covered in different colors of paint. I groan and she smiles innocently up at me. Now I would be a walking rainbow too.

"I told you not to touch anything." I grumble as I look her over.

"It touched me!" she says with wide eyes, clutching a stuffed rabbit to her chest. I frown at it, but decide not to bring it up. Miku clears her throat behind me and I roll my eyes. Rin pulls away and peaks at Miku from in front of me.

"Rin, this is Miku."

"Hello Rin!" Miku coos. Rin blinks at her before smiling slightly.

"Hello." she whispers.

"Rin, do you want to stay the night at my house? I have dresses and-"

"And paint?!" Rin gasps.

"Er...no...no paint." Miku says awkwardly before quickly adding, "But I can get you some."

"Miku's wants you to go home with her. She'll take good care of you." I tell her.

"I want to stay with you though." she gasps, grabbing my waist.

"Rin, go with Miku." I order, holding my arms up.

"No!" she sniffs.

"Rin.." Miku tries.

"No!" she shrieks.

"It wasn't an option! You are going with Miku! She'll take better care of you!" I snap as I push against Rin.

"No! I want to stay with Len!" she sobs. I make a motion to Miku and she grabs Rin's waist.

"NOOO!" Rin screams as I push against her and Miku pulls. I fall back against the door and Rin lands on top of Miku in a heap.

"I want Len." Rin sobs, large tears roll down her cheeks. Miku glares at me viciously and I falter. Miku easily gets up and pulls Rin towards the door. She was shaking from crying and I wince. Miku was putting up quite a fight with her, but Rin was still smaller and weaker.

"It's for the best." I whisper as Miku pulls Rin down the stairs. I shut the door and Rin's cries grow softer.

* * *

**_BLESS YOUR BEAUTIFUL HEARTS AND Souls_**

SO- review and let me know what you think ^^

Life over and out


	3. Chapter 3

A Faint Breath

* * *

I stare at my black tv. It was quiet. With a growl I launch a pillow into the kitchen. I didn't even LIKE Rin. She was annoying, childish and sickly sweet. I glance down at my wrapped wrist. Well if she's not here to copy me, I can do whatever I want. I smirk to myself as I rip the bandage off. My eyes widen as my untarnished skin. I twist my arm that way and that.

"What..." I pull my other sleeve up and check to make sure it wasn't the other one. The cut was completely gone. How is that even possible? I reach into the couch and grab my pillow bottle and twist it over in my hands as I relax. Lenka Kagamine. I'd read the label a 1,000 times. The cruel truth facing me. My sister was dead. She wouldn't be coming back. Feelings flood me as I look at the family picture on the wall. Mom, Lenka and me. I clench my teeth as I glare at the picture.

"How could you?! You left me! Alone! I had NO ONE! You we're suppose to be there for me!" I yell at the picture before throwing the pillow bottle at it. They collide and the picture falls to the ground. A crack spiderwebs in the glass. I take a deep breath and push away all the feelings.

"I loved her more anyway. Just couldn't bare to live with your little angel gone. Doesn't matter anymore anyway. Thanks mom." I hiss as I glare at the broken picture. Reaching into the couch cushion I pull out a small bottle. Only take one for 24 hours. I shake the bottle before popping the lid off. I take a deep breath as I close my eyes and relax. My phone screams at me and I jump, quickly grabbing it and pushing talk.

"What?!" I snap.

"L-Len?!" Miku pants. I stand quickly and frown at the coffee table.

"Miku?" I ask in slight surprise.

"I-is Rin there?" she asks. It sounded like she was running. I set the bottle down and walk towards the front door.

"No? What's going on?" I ask suspiciously.

"I was giving her a bath and she just screamed 'Wrong!' before jumping out of the water and running out." she pants. I freeze.

"She's out...naked...running around?! YOU SAID YOU COULD TAKE CARE OF HER!" I yell.

"I can! She just- Oh my god. Len." Miku's voice hitches.

"What?!" I snap as I slip on a pair of shoes.

"She...she...has to cross the train tracks." Miku whispers. My eyes widen as I stare at the door knob for a fraction of a second before I narrow my eyes and drop the phone.

{(-_-)}

"Rin! Rin!" I yell as I sprint down the street towards Miku. She doesn't know what a train is. And she's running around naked to top it all off. She... I bite my tongue and curse under my breath. There's a soft dinging sound...signaling a train was coming. My throat feels dry as I try to run faster. My face pales as I see Rin. She was racing towards the train. I skid to a halt and she starts running faster after spotting me. My face pales as the sound of the train got louder.

"WRONG!" I yell as I hold a hand out to her. Rin slows before stopping. The train cuts off my view of Rin and I run towards the train.

"Len!" Rin screams. The train barrels down the track and the dinging stops. I glare at her furiously.

"What are you doing?! You could've got hurt!" I snap at her as I walk across the tracks. Rin sobs as she throws her arms around me.

"Something was wrong. You weren't okay." she cries into my chest. I blink into her soggy hair before patting her back.

"I'm okay Rin." I lie. She yelps and I pull away.

"What's wrong? What hurts?" I ask as I look at her eyes. She makes a face and I quickly pull my sweatshirt off.

"Arms up." I order. She complies and I pull the sweatshirt over her head. It was a little short, but at least she wasn't naked.

"You don't go outside without clothes on. It's wrong." I sigh as I pull her off the train tracks.

"Rin!" Miku shrieks as she races towards us. I wince as she almost trips before finally stopping beside me. "You scared me!" she pants.

"Sorry.." Rin mumbles. I shift uncomfortably in our awkward stalemate. Miku makes a face a fire opening her mouth to speak. Rin's head snaps up as she looks around quickly.

"Rei!" she gasps before sprinting forward.

"Rei?" I ask as Miku screams, "Rin!"

"Ugh." I groan as I take off after her, the side walk was painted orange in the setting suns rays.

"Rin! Stop running! Come back here!" I order. She stops and shifts from foot to foot, her eyes wide.

"Who's Rei, and what's wrong?" I ask panting as I slow to a walk. She bites her lip and looks at me with tear filled eyes.

"My protector." she sniffs.

"Protector? I think you mean friend." I sigh as I grab her arm before awkwardly taking her hand. "No more running off, okay?"

"Okay.." she sniffles, wiping her nose on my sweatshirt. I internally groan. Miku grabs Rin's other hand, her face flushed from running.

"And after that, we can get you ready for bed." she adds. I frown at her and she glares back.

"I think I'll just take Rin home." I say lowly.

"Do you even have food in your fridge?" Miku shoots back. I wince and force a smile.

"So I need to go shopping."

"It won't do you any good." she hisses lowly. I glare at her.

"You don't know what will and won't do me any good." I snip.

"She's not Lenka." Miku whispers. I freeze as my blood runs cold.

"You don't think I know that?" I breath painfully.

"Keeping Rin won't make up for that." Miku says softly. I sneer at her as I pull Rin towards me roughly and out of Miku's hands. Rin yelps as she falls into me.

"I'm not trying to make up for it. I'm trying to keep Rin safe. She obviously wants to stay with me. If she wanted to go with you should wouldn't have run away." I snap. Miku puts her hands on her hips as she gives me her classic 'knock it off now' look.

"Len. You can't take care of her. You just got discharged for attempted suicide. You have a temper, you might hurt her. Having her around won't do you any good." Miku says. I open my mouth to respond but Rin shifts.

"I want to stay with Len. He is a good person. And he needs me." Rin says promptly. My eyes widen at her response. I need her? I don't think that's quite true, more like she needs me. I clench my teeth as my temper subsides. Miku and I stare each other down, Rin between us. The street light flickers on and I sigh before musing my bangs.

"Come on." I mutter as I turn back towards my house.

"Wait-! Len!" Miku yelps. Rin skips after me and clings to my arm as she smiles happily. I to look back at Miku and motion to her to follow.

"Well come on." I say softly. Miku hesitates before jogging after me.

*\(^o^)/*

"I told mom and dad I was staying at Miki's." Miku declares softly as she flops onto to couch next to me. Rin was sleeping soundly in my bed.

"Who's Rei?" I whisper.

"Her black rabbit. I'll bring it over to her tomorrow." she says. We stare at me wall and I fidget.

"We're still not friends." Miku says, breaking the silence. I sigh and massage my throbbing temple.

"I didn't even think about it." I grumble sarcastically.

"Len...what are you hoping Rin does? Why do you protect her? You were never like that to me."

"I obviously love her more then you." I smirk at Miku. She puffs her cheeks up and pushes me.

"You're a jerk!"

"Kidding. I-" I pause and frown.

"You-?" Miku probes.

"I feel different about Rin." I mumble.

"Different? As in..love?" Miku asks softly.

"No, I mean-"

"Len?" Miku and I straighten before looking towards Rin. Her hair was a mess and fell into her eyes. She attempts to push it back but it still falls in her face.

"Yes?" I ask softly. Rin shifts and my oversized shirt sways against her knees.

"Can I sleep on the couch..with you?" she asks softly. Miku and I share a look before moving to the side.

"Sure." I say as I pull a pillow onto my lap. Miku moves off the couch and Rin rushes over and curls up, flipping her head on my lap. I blink at her as she wraps the blanket around herself and relaxes. I planned on sitting next to her and then move to sleep on the floor...but that didn't look like it was going to happen.

"Thank you Len." Rin whispers. I wince and lean my head back as I awkwardly move me hands around her.

"Yea.." I mumble. There's a soft giggle and I move to glare at Miku who makes a sleeping hand motion.

"Already?!" I whisper. Miku snickers and nods. I sigh and look down at Rin.

"She likes you."

"You don't say." I mumble.

"I mean, she really cares about you." Miku says softly. My gaze flickers to my clean wrists.

"I know."

"I think...she's an angel sent to you." I give Miku a look and her eyes widen as she makes hand motions.

"Think about it! Amnesia, randomly appears and follows you. It's pretty weird. But either way, I'm glad. You deserve some saving." Miku says with a small smile before turning. "I'm going to just sleep in your room. Don't get to comfy." she teases halfheartedly as she walks down the hallway and disappears from sight. I sigh and look down at Rin. Her sides rose and fell with each soft breath she took. Her short blonde hair looked like a halo around her head. I force a smile. An angel? Highly doubt that. Rin was just a small innocent girl with no memory. I awkwardly set my arm on her side while the other rests on the pillow above her head. Slowly, I slide down just enough to get comfortable. Rin shifts and I hold my breath. She settles down and I relax as I let my head fall to the side. I let my eyes close and sigh. Rin and Miku.. A small smile forms on my lips. They were very unlikely friends, but they made my life feel a little less like hell. They were a two flowers in a desert. My only reasons to not kill myself. I clench my teeth as my smile falls. Lenka...and mom...and everything else..that was my reason to kill myself. To get away from it all, and to get it over with. Life's hard but dying is easy. Something clenches my shirt and open my eyes to look down. Rin's hand was clenching my shirt tightly as she buried her face in my stomach. I felt numb and hated it. My hand clenches the blanket around Rin. Like drowning and having no way out. But I did have a way out. A simple way. Pills, gun, rope. All simple ways.

"Live." Rin breaths. My eyes widen as I stare down at her. The only thing that was keeping me from doing any of those things was her. She anchored me down. I take an unsteady breath. Live? I curl around Rin, her hair in my face and I try to relax.

"I don't know if I want to."

* * *

**_BLESS YOUR BEAUTIFUL HEARTS AND Souls_**

SO- review and let me know what you think ^^

Life over and out


End file.
